


Promesas Rotas

by Its_Soraa



Category: El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Soraa/pseuds/Its_Soraa
Summary: En un mundo de guerra y muerte, ¿puede salirse con vida del campo de batalla?
Kudos: 10





	Promesas Rotas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribo, y con el que estreno la cuenta. Espero que os guste y, si es así, ¡dadle un poco de amor! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerlo! (Angst. Mucho.)

El sonido de las bombas que hacían temblar el suelo hizo que Via Lavalle se encogiera sobre sí mismo. Intentó correr, resguardarse de la destrucción y la muerte, esquivando a todos aquellos a los que ya habían caído en sus garras. Cerró los ojos, intentando no ver, intentando salir de allí, aunque fuera por arte de magia. Pero el olor a sangre era demasiado fuerte, demasiado real, y quería recordarle que no iban a sacarlo de allí. Que no era un mal sueño.  
Su corazón latía a toda prisa, y perdió un par de latidos cuando una bala demasiado cercana le rozó el hombro, provocándole una sensación de ardor y dolor agudo. Se llevó una mano a la herida. No quiso pensar. No quiso parar de correr, aunque sus piernas ya empezaban a fallar, a tropezar cada dos por tres. Via se sentía una máquina rota.  
Entre el caos, consiguió distinguir a Neith, que llevaba la expresión manchada de pura furia mientras disparaba sin descanso. Via no quiso admitir que sus balas trazaban pinceladas de sangre en un cuadro protagonizado por el desastre. “Sólo unos metros más – se dijo -. Unos metros más y podrás cogerlo, y de ahí, huir a un refugio”. Pero la siguiente bala vino de frente, y no le dio tiempo a esquivarla antes de que se hundiese en su costado. Via sabía que había burlado demasiado a la Muerte, y que le estaba haciendo pagar por ello. El grito que salió de su garganta pareció sonar igual de alto que las bombas que seguían cayendo. Sus rodillas desistieron, y su mirada se negó a enfocarse.  
Le pareció oír su nombre, apenas un eco lejano, entre todo el alboroto a su alrededor. Tendido en el suelo, era más consciente de todo. Era más consciente de los cadáveres que estaban tan cerca de él. Era consciente de los charcos de sangre, de las lágrimas perdidas y los gritos desesperados de cada uno de los soldados. Era más consciente de que iba a morir.  
Intentó llevarse la mano a la herida, intentar contener la hemorragia, pero no sirvió de nada. La sangre se extendía más y más y el rostro de la Muerte cada vez era más nítido.  
Fue justo cuando su mente empezó a nublarse que sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban. Unos brazos entre los que había estado muchísimas veces. Neith tenía la preocupación en la mirada, la negación apoderándose de su ser. La ansiedad se abalanzó sobre Via como un monstruo que había estado esperando al momento perfecto para atacar. No quería que todo acabase ahí. No quería que esa fuera la última vez que los brazos de Neith estuviesen a su alrededor. No quería que las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Neith llevaran su nombre.  
Levantó una mano para rescatar a una lágrima perdida que se soltó de las pestañas del chico, observando, entre las manchas de sangre, el contraste de sus pieles, que seguía maravillándole.  
No se dio cuenta de que también había empezado a llorar hasta que oyó la voz quebrada de Neith.  
― No… No llores… todo va a ir bien, Via. Todo va a ir bien.  
Nada le habría gustado más a Via que creerlo, pero podía ver las manos de la Muerte acercándose a él con demasiada rapidez. Sintió el brazo que tendía extendido caer, sin fuerzas.  
― Entonces… - una tos que le manchó los labios de sangre lo interrumpió. Vio la desesperación trepando por el rostro de Neith - ¿tú por qué lloras?  
Neith no contestó. Via no esperaba que lo hiciera. A pesar de las lágrimas, sonrió con amargura, incapaz de decir nada más. No quería despedirse. Se negaba a hacerlo. Tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer juntos, demasiadas cosas que contarse. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
― Via – oyó decir a Neith, y le pareció que estaba a kilómetros y no justo a su lado -. No te vayas. No puedes dejarme. Quédate conmigo y yo me quedaré contigo, ¿recuerdas?  
La sonrisa de Via se esfumó. Claro que lo recordaba. Claro que quería quedarse con él. Claro que le dolía romper esa promesa. Le dolía más de lo que le había dolido nada en toda su vida.  
Cuando empezó a sollozar, la Muerte ya le acariciaba los cabellos.  
― Lo siento muchísimo, Neith… - Via recordó el primer beso. La primera vez que se cogieron de la mano. La primera noche juntos. Cada mirada que compartían, y todas las palabras que, al hablar con él, parecían cobrar un sentido distinto. Sabía que se quedaba sin tiempo. Que solo tenía unos segundos, porque la Muerte, caprichosa, ya era más real que todo el mundo a su alrededor. Miró a Neith de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las lágrimas seguían deslizándose, sin permiso, por sus mejillas -. Bésame – dijo. Neith parecía querer negarse, consciente de lo que ese beso significaría, pero cedió. Via sabía que nunca podría negarle eso. Cuando el chico se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, fue capaz de susurrar con su último aliento-: Te quiero… siempre…

* * *  
Nunca le había dolido besarle. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a hacerlo. Pero la despedida fue demasiado obvia como para que no le doliera. Via no estaba. No estaba.  
No le importaron las balas, ni las bombas, ni los golpes. No le importó nada. Se quedó mirando el rostro de su amante, más pálido que de costumbre. Todavía tenía en los labios el rastro de la sonrisa del beso. Del último beso. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el rostro del cuerpo al que se negaba a soltar. Puso un mechón de esos que le robaban rayos al sol detrás de su oreja, odiando cómo el rojo manchaba el dorado.  
¿Por qué no había llegado antes? ¿Por qué nadie le ayudó? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente Via con el que la Muerte se había encaprichado? Le pareció injusto. Una broma cruel del destino. Una artimaña de la Muerte para llevarse dos almas por el precio de una.  
Entre sollozos, completamente roto, musitó:  
― Yo también te quiero, Lavalle… También para siempre.


End file.
